A Fisherman's Tail
by EsutaKisuke
Summary: Finnick Odair is fourteen years old, he has been Reaped. Experience Finnick's turmoil in the arena and how he survives. Will Finnick ever be able to live through what he has experienced or will he be a changed man? Live through the 65th Hunger Games and how Finnick uses his charm and cunning to crush all others.
1. Finnick Odair: Fisherman

**A.N - My first THG fanfiction and I am super excited for this, I really hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any content within the trilogy or out, I write for my pleasure and my pleasure alone. **

**Rated T for brief instances of language and sexual references later on.**

**Finally, may the odds be ever in your favour~ (Cheesy I know)**

* * *

Finnick Odair: Fisherman.

The water is cool, stinging my skin with a familiar pleasure. I shake the droplets of water from my hair as I ready my trident. Treading water with my left arm and kicking out gently I still my mind. I close my eyes and duck dive down into the depths, my eyes, accustomed to the salt spring open and are scanning the dark waters below. Thousands of colourful fish skitter around me, creating smooth currents that caress my bronze skin. Diving just a little deeper I level out, swimming is my element, I am from district four after all. Nevertheless I could swim before I could walk; I could identify the different types of edible and hostile fish before my eighth birthday. I was born to be in District Four.

The fish around me stilled suddenly and I freeze, suddenly the water feels cold and ominous. Then I see it, sliding through the inky liquid, my blood runs cold as I witness the Great White swimming towards me. Panic set in as I fight my body, my arms and legs are screaming at me to swim away and to survive but I know that my best bet was staying still. I can feel the tight, pushed feeling against my lungs that meant I was running out of oxygen, as a deep sea diver I had trained to increase my lung capacity but the stress of this encounter was killing me, literally. The shark is swimming closer and its beady, iron eyes are trained on mine. This is it I think to myself. I hold the trident level, thrusting it out slightly in front of my body, I brace as it charges forward like an aquatic freight train, and then…_thud._ I am sent backwards, the shark's momentum carrying me through the darkness as the other fish scatter in pure fear. The shark is impaled, it thrashes which sends me swirling through the water until it stills, dead. The trident has speared its one eye on the leftmost prong and the centre and right prong must have pierced its brain. I shudder for a moment and yank the trident out of the poor creature's skull. I can feel the clutching, raspy pain erupting from my throat and hurry, as fast as is safe, to the surface.

I splutter and cough as I wash up on the beach, I rest on my hands and knees, thrusting my trident into the sand before me. I am sick, a pale, putrid green before I retrieve my faithful weapon, silver prongs bend ever so slightly, and make my way back home.

I return home empty handed, mother and father look at me with sheer disappointment. We have a small shack close to the beach and it is just that, a shack. There are three rooms, the shared bedroom, a bathroom and the kitchen. The walls are made of a rough sheet metal and the floor is bathed in sand. Mother is at the sink, washing breakfast dishes and my father drums the tabletop with his fingers, anxious.

"You were gone for an hour longer than we had anticipated!" My mother shrieks, a washcloth in her hand, "Get washed, the Reaping will begin soon." Her gaze lingers on my face for a fraction of a second and I see tears well up in her eyes. She turns away quickly, hiding her fear, and continues to finish the washing up.

"Son," My father grabs my hand as I walk past to get washed, "You are an Odair, we Odair men are never late, do you understand?" He looks at me with such intensity I am puzzled.

"I'm sorry father." I nod solemnly.

"I don't mean for now, I mean for after the Reaping, you mustn't be late for dinner, do you promise?" His eyes are brown orbs of sorrow.

"I will, I'll be back for dinner." I promise, this is his way of reassuring me, he is telling me that it won't be my name this year, it won't.

But he was wrong.

I hear the siren blare, we learned in History class once that sirens used to warn people of impending death and destruction. I suppose the Capitol use the siren aptly. I quickly hop out of the tub and towel off before speedily changing into my reaping clothes. I look in the small mirror in the bathroom and smile, my auburn hair falls in loose curls and my sea-green eyes stand in stark contrast to my tan skin. The outfit my father had picked out for me was a deep green shirt, that was ever so slightly too long on the sleeves, and dark trousers with black shoes to match. I am ready, I tell myself, _I am ready, _I repeat. I almost convince myself when the second siren blared out. It is time.

The atmosphere is electric, the crowd buzzes around me as I take my place in line. One by one we have our blood taken, it scared me in my first two Reapings but now I was prepared.

"Next." The Capitol official quipped, his gloved hand held impatiently before me. I give him my hand and wince as the needle plunges into the middle finger of my left hand. I press my hand into the box and it is scanned, "Finnick Odair 14", flashes on the official's scanner, "Thank you." He says in a tired tone.

I collect myself and hurry over to a girl I know, "Lucia," I shout and she turns and smiles. She has blonde hair and coal black eyes, "Good luck!" I cry out before the Peacekeepers usher me into my section. I join the other fourteen year old boys and take deep breaths, it's like every year, it finally feels real. The bloodshed is only remembered if we choose to remember it through the video logs and if we ever pass the Victor's Village.

"Welcome, District Four!" The Speaker's voice booms around the square, he is new this year and looks far too excited. He is wearing an emerald green suit that sparkles brightly, blinding me for a brief second, his hair was an odd teal and his face corresponded with the colour scheme in the form of mossy green lipstick, eyeliner and blusher. He continues, "How are we all feeling today?" He asks in an upbeat tone that is met with mute exasperation. We do not want to be here, we all think, or I suppose we think, how do you think we feel? He pauses, a little flustered maybe, "Well then, we seem to be eager to get on then!" He proclaims, what an idiot, "Ladies first then!" He decrees with a flamboyant flick of his hand. Slowly, tauntingly he waves his hand around the glass bowl with the girl's names. He picks one out.

"Lucia Alabaster!" I freeze and turn my head, seeing her coal black eyes bore into mine.

"No!" I hear her younger sister scream, Lucia is seventeen, her sister ten, she cannot volunteer for Lucia, nor would Lucia want that.

"Come on my lovely," The Speaker entices, "Why aren't you a beauty?" He croons as she shakily steps up onto the platform.

"Now for the boys," He pauses and skitters over to the other bowl. My blood runs cold and I close my eyes. _Think of the ocean, let it calm you,_ I chant. _Don't fear for your skin will soon feel the caress of the midnight waves. _Already I feel calmer, _That's it Finnick just keep calm and think of the-_

"Finnick Odair!" My eyes burst open and I feel my body moving of its own accord. I am walking up to the platform, I cannot hear what the Speaker is saying, I can only hear my heartbeat, thump, tha-thump, thump, tha-thump. It is irregular, I am irregular, this is not happening.

He's talking to me, what is he saying? I look up into his eyes, they are dark, I envisage the face of the shark again, it's coming at me, he's coming at me. My fists ball and I grip my trident, wait, where is my trident?

"Finnick?" I shake my head and look up into the grotesque face of the Speaker.

"Sorry?" I mutter, I look around and see them, the sea of my people, staring at me.

"How do you feel Finnick?" He asks with such falsity I almost laugh.

"As fine as this body will allow," and I wink, smiling out at the crowd and I elicit a giggle or two, "I am in no means ready for The Games, but I can't change the odds can I?" I smile lopsidedly and turn to face Lucia. Her face is a mask of horror, she is afraid to die.

"Well then," The Speaker fumbles, confused by my comments, "Shake hands and let us get this show on the road!" He smiles nervously, this obviously hasn't gone the way he planned. I look into Lucia's eyes and pity strikes me hard, she is pale, her eyes like saucers and tears stream from her eyes.

"I'll look after you." I whisper just loud enough for her to hear and she smiles.

"Thank you." She whispers back and we shake hands, I clasp my left hand over hers and pull her into and embrace. This excites the crowd and the Speaker looks a little happier.

The train is spectacular, the food is nothing new, we have enough back home but the furniture and technology is astounding. Gadgets for food selection, changing the scenery displayed on the windows, route checking on the big screens or watching previous games. I stand in awe, unaware of the fact I was blocking Lucia and the Speaker from entering the train.

"Ahem." The Speaker smiles at me and I move into the train and sit down on one of the plush leather sofas.

"So," The Speaker announces as soon as we are both sitting, "I'm Iranaeous, nice to meet you both, you are sharing a mentor this year as we still have no male mentor, her name is Mags and she will be in shortly." Iranaeous blurts excitedly.

We sit in silence for a few minutes until Mags walks in, she is at least seventy and I recognise her from somewhere.

"Greetings my Tributes," She smiles warmly at us, "I am here for you to utilize and learn from in the short time we have together," She pauses and looks us both over, "Any questions?"

"Where do I know you from?" I ask eagerly, I blush at my sudden question.

"Your mother is the niece of my sister, we're loosely related." Mags smiled, her face a tangle of wrinkles that made her seem both young and old in an odd fashion.

"I have one," Lucia asks gently, "How did you survive your games?" That is a sensible question and I feel ridiculous for asking mine.

"Ah, that is a long story, but I shall shorten it for you," She paused and took a sip of her drink, "I was twelve, I was weak and vulnerable, all I knew was knot tying and a brief knowledge of spearman-ship. I tracked the careers, keeping my distance but close enough to be safe from the other tributes." She took another drink and smiled at me, "I had managed to secure a knife and I weaved a net from strips of bark, it was a strange rubbery material that was perfect for net making. The arena was a rainforest crossed with a swamp so was very dangerous. As it came down to the final three the two careers left, the girl from one and my district partner were left," Pain flickers across her face as she remembers something gruesome, "The girl from one slaughtered my district partner in his sleep and she laughed and laughed, I think she had gone insane, and that is when my parachute arrived, a vial of poison. Immediately I knew to lace the knife and stab her." Another pause for drink, "I dashed into the clearing as she whooped and hollered and stabbed her in the gut, furious she slashed at me with her sword which caught my leg, luckily it was a graze but I left the knife in her stomach and I ran and ran and ran. Within the hour I heard the cannon and I had won." Mags finishes and closes her eyes, remembering must hurt her.

"Thank you for sharing that." My voice is solemn and I feel a deep ache within my chest, I almost do not want to win.

"It is my duty as a mentor and it is nice to have it aired out once in a while." She smiles softly, "Thank you for asking, Lucia." Lucia nods and smiles, she looks a little sheepish but not as shocked as before.

"Well," Says Iranaeous, "Time for bed no?" I look out of the window and realise, it is pitch black outside and I am suddenly very tired.

"I must retire, we have a lot to talk about in the morning." Mags bids us farewell and leaves, soon Iranaeous follows suit and just Lucia and I are left.

"Well, this is going to be difficult." I state morbidly.

"It is." Lucia mirrors my tone.

"Come here." I gesture with my arms and hug her from the side, she flings her arms around me and cries.

"I thought I was safe Finnick!" She weeps, "I only had this year to go and now I'm going to die!" She clutches at my shirt.

"What did I promise you up there?" I whisper as I stroke her hair, "I promised you it would be okay."

"Finnick you are fourteen how the hell are you supposed to be able to make this better? You're just a kid!" She bolts upright and looks at me in exasperation.

"I just know." I state calmly, "You need some sleep, go to bed." I growl, losing my patience.

"Hey Finnick, I-,"

"Save it." I interrupt and stand, walking past her and finding my room, I may be young but I'm smart, I will not lose these games, I will not. I strip off into my underwear and climb into bed, I fall asleep immediately, the sheets are divine.

I wake and I hear her at my door, she's sobbing again, and she won't last long at all.

It's morning when I wake, possibly seven-thirty maybe eight and I roll out of bed, I notice a door to the left of my wardrobe and enter. It is a bathroom, but a bathroom unlike any I have ever witnessed. Everything from the shampoo bottles to the bath taps are golden and it is illuminated by soft lighting above.

An announcement chimes from above in the most annoying Capitol accent I have ever heard.

_We will be reaching the Capitol in approximately seven hours, that is three o'clock this afternoon; that is all. _

So it is already eight o'clock, I think I have time for a bath. As soon as the bath is run I slip into the soapy water that smells like sultry red roses. I immerse my head under the thick, steamy water, soaking my hair and scrubbing my face. I grab the shampoo and lather up my hair, rinsing it thoroughly afterwards, it feels good to have a decent, relaxing wash. I wash when I have time to usually, I never bathe.

A knock at the door jolts me, sending water gushing over the side of the bath.

"What?" I moan at the person at the door. I was finally relaxed, I want to stay in the soapy water for longer.

"It's Lucia, I'm here to apologize." She sounds genuine so I pull the plug, stumbling out of the bath and wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Alright, I'm coming," I sigh, "What?" I grunt as I fling open the door, dripping still.

"Oh, you're, um, naked." She blushes and averts her gaze.

"Yeah, it's a habit of mine, but I do have a towel on you perv." I retort casually.

"Um, did you want to come to breakfast? Mags wants to talk to us about survival techniques." Lucia squirms uncomfortably.

"Sure, and by the way, don't be so squeamish, you'll see worse in the arena." With that she scurries out of the room. Where am I getting this confidence from? She's bigger and stronger than me physically, she could take me out pretty easily. I ask myself.

_She's weak mentally and that'll cost her. _A voice in the back of my head tells me and I know it is right.

I sit in silence, listening to Mags' advice. It's all I have expected to hear, get water, get shelter, hunt for food.

An announcement sounds as Mags begins to talk of alliances.

_We will be arriving in the Capitol in five minutes, please prepare any belongings if you have brought them, that is all._

The voice cuts out and Mags looks at us both, "Good luck out there, they're feral." She winks and exits the room, preparing her belongings I guess.

The Capitol rises up around us, a sprawling metropolis of skyscrapers, people line the train station. It is like a freak show, everyone dressed in every shade of pink, green, blue, purple, you name it. I am overwhelmed at first but remember to smile and wave, I even wink at a woman, or two and receive giggles and cheers for it. Lucia just trails behind me and keeps her eyes to the floor. She has no hope in getting sponsors if this keeps up. A lady jumps in front of my path and before a peacekeeper steps in I grab her hand, bow and kiss it delicately, winking at her as she is dragged away.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**_A.N - So what did you think? Leave a comment below! Lots of Love, Esuta~_**


	2. Finnick Odair: Tribute

A.N - I had a massive spur of inspiration so here's chapter two of my Fabulous Finnick Fan Fiction~ See what I did there? ;)

I hope you guys enjoy this and please if you have a second, review? They make my day!

**Content Appropriate for T: Language on occasion, reference to nudity and sexuality, gory mess later on. **

**I do not own the Hunger Games, nor any themes or characters relate to it, this all belongs to Suzanne Collins. or my own pleasure and hopefully for your enjoyment! **

**Have fun, criticise and comment if necessary! Much love and enjoy it! **

* * *

**Finnick Odair: Tribute**

The prep-room is cold and my back aches from the metal slab I have been placed on.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" A woman dressed in all black declares as she enters the room, "I am Aurelia and I am your stylist, come sit up." She stands in front of me, arms placed on her hips impatiently. She's wearing black, tight leggings and a spandex tank top with black lace sleeves. I slowly sit and shiver as my back leaves the slab and my weight transfers to my legs, chilling them all the more. I stare up into her ebony face; her skin colour seems natural at least. She has a silver-blue teardrop tattooed to her left cheek and she has ice blue hair. Her make-up follows suit with big false lashes of a silver colour and ice blue lipstick.

"Well, well, aren't you a strapping young lad and only fourteen? I would've guessed higher." She smiles like a shark, her teeth are serrated and seem to have been split down the middle, and suddenly I am very afraid. "Stand up for me." She orders, her tone sharp. I oblige and stand in front of the estranged woman. I am very much aware of the way her gaze lingers over my form and I do not like it. She cups my chin and lifts it scrutinizing my face in a calculating manner.

"You are one handsome young man," She mutters almost to herself and turns around to her prep cart. "First to change is your hair!" She coos in an excitable tone. In her hands she holds gleaming silver scissors and a spray bottle of water. I groan inwardly, I always knew they would change me but not my hair!

"But if I am handsome as you say, why change anything about me? Wouldn't I look appealing as a rough diamond from District Four rather than a groomed pretty boy?" I say smoothly smiling a little too hard.

"You are a clever boy aren't you?" She peers at me, searching for an ulterior motive. She finds none and continues talking about colour schemes and how I should wear my hair. Should I wear make-up or keep it simple? Should I wear contacts or keep my natural colour?

"Finnick dear?" She asks, leaning close to me.

"Sorry, what?" I shake my head, unaware that I had gone off into a stare.

"I said would you be happy with an ancient, Old World mythology for your costumes?" She asks, smiling disconcertingly.

"Uh, what would I look like?" I ask, I am beginning to worry about this woman, she flits from one emotion to another_… I hope all the Capitol aren't like this… _I think to myself as she pulls up a glass panel. She taps a few glowing icons on her panel and a picture appears.

A painting of a battle at sea is displayed on the panel, great men in a boat are battling to tame some horse of the sea, strewn with barnacles and seaweed the horse is ten times as tall as the men and it takes the three to wrangle it. Above the unsuspecting men a man made of waves points a trident down upon them, he rises from the waves as a part of them. The God-like man towers over the fishermen and a feral smile alights his face, a crown adorns his curled tresses and he rides a horse made of waves. I stand in awe, marvelling at the painting on the panel.

"Well?" Aurelia prompts, "What do you think?" I look up into her eyes and I know I am glowing with anticipation.

"I'll do it." I smile, I want to make an impression, I made a promise.

I will not be late home for dinner.

* * *

Lucia and I stand together, we are waiting for the signal to mount out chariot. Lucia is dressed in flowing white robes that are embroidered with blue and green silk in the semblance of fish scales. Her hair is curled and a veil of golden netting obscures her coal black eyes and ties her locks to the back of her head. A crown of crab claws rests on the netting completing her look. Her robes sweep to the floor so I cannot see her feet. She is a very beautiful girl I realise and smile to myself.

"Final checks!" A loud, masculine voice booms overhead. Iranaeous, Aurelia and Alexio – Lucia's stylist – come to check us over.

"Right so let's check your make-up." Aurelia and Alexio both produce mirrors and we have a final chance to look at ourselves before the parade. I look myself up and down. My hair is artificially curled and extended to my waist, my eyes are my natural colour but I am wearing special clear contacts that emphasise my natural eye pigments so they shine out against my bronze skin. My chest is bare and waxed, a painful procedure I assure, but synthetic barnacles and a starfish cover my right side. I wear a white cloth tied at my left hip, the material rises a little uncomfortably high but I hold my head high. My feet are bare but of a single toe ring on my left foot. Finally I look back to my face, where atop my head rests a sandstone crown with rugged peaks studded with seashells and pieces of glass. I am the God-like being of the sea.

"You two look perfect!" Iranaeous squeals as he claps his hands together like a loon.

"Not quite," Aurelia smiles that toothy grin I despise, "Just one last thing." She pulls out a long wooden case with brass buckles.

"What's this?" I ask, curious beyond belief.

"Open it." She is grinning so wide I am surprised her jaw doesn't dislocate.

I do as she says and my eyes widen, encased in deep violet velvet is an intricately crafted silver trident. I slowly pick it up and it glows faintly. Lucia touches it to and it glows brighter.

"It's a marvellous piece of technology isn't it?" Aurelia is practically bouncing with excitement, her icy hair fans out around her as she does little spins, "The physical contact creates illuminations made from microscopic holes in the material, the body heat powers the light inside."

"I love it." And I mean it. I am in awe of this gift and I smile at Lucia, she's smiling too and we both feel that little bit more confident about the parade.

"Tributes," The booming voice pauses, "To your chariots!" Then silence. A few seconds of stunned silence lasts before a hectic buzz. Lucia and I nod at each other and spring up into our chariot, we are fourth in the parade so we need to be ready to go. Mere seconds after we have positioned ourselves, the parade begins. The District One chariot moves off, then two, then three, then we lurch forward. I am amazed as we exit the hall, the bright lights of the runway blind both Lucia and I and we squint out at the crowds. It is like a rainbow, but not a beautiful, natural rainbow. It is the kind of rainbow that appears in oil spills and spreads death and pollutes marine life, it is a chemical poison to my eyes. But, I smile and together as district partners Lucia and I lift the trident and as we do sparks shoot out of the ends in a different rainbow, a rainbow of fireworks and joy. The crowd erupts into thunderous applause and cheering, we have made our impression and it has been a big one. As we near the end of the runway I use my right hand to blow kisses out to the crowd and the women love it, I see them swoon. _How pathetic. _I think, but shake my head, _Smile Finnick, just a little longer._

The parade comes to a close and then I see him, President Snow.

"Welcome Tributes to the 65th Annual Hunger Games," A pause as the audience settles down, "We honour your sacrifice and we respect your resilience. You all look so proud tonight and we love that, sleep tight tonight as the trials begin from here on out and may the odds ever be in your favour!" He roars before the Chariots move forward in order under the parapet where Snow stands. My stomach turns as I fully realise, I am a part of the 65th Annual Hunger Games.

We're sat at the dining table and frankly I'm stunned. District four has food and we don't starve like many other districts but we might as well be compared to what the Capitol has prepared for us. The long dining table is piled high with animals and vegetables I cannot name, the drinks are a fantastic moss green that tastes like lemons and strawberries.

"So, how do you like the banquet the Capitol have prepared for you then?" Iranaeous asks politely between mouthfuls.

"It's wonderful, such a generous offering!" I exclaim, truly excited, my fear from earlier forgotten.

"Well dig in! We have plenty more if you need it!" Iranaeous smiles as he takes in a mouthful of mackerel pâté.

I grab anything new I can see, some meaty looking ribs, some form of stew, a bagel with a creamy white sauce stuffed between it. Everything tastes divine even the bagel which I do not particularly rate has an exquisite range of tastes and textures.

"So you guys looked amazing out there!" Mags smiles warmly as she tucks into the same mackerel pâté as I have.

"We have Aurelia and Alexio to thank!" I admit humbly, wishing I could have kept that trident.

"Ah I suppose you are right," Mags nods, "Nonetheless your joint performance with the trident was a crowd stirrer." Mags nods in a serious manner, "You have already got the Capitol's attention in a good way, you won't have trouble getting sponsors, trust me."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence after that and continued to eat the bountiful feast before us.

As we all begin to place our cutlery down and exhale bloated and happy the Avoxes clear up our plates and I just stare, most of them are beautiful women behind the make-up and the rigid uniforms. Empathy strikes it's mournful gong as I wonder, do they eat as well as this? What did they do to deserve this treatment? And most importantly, does anyone deserve this?

"Are we ready for bed then?" Iranaeous asks as he stands in all his emerald glory.

"I certainly am," Mags admits with a yawn, "This has been a long day."

"Goodnight Mags," I wave as she leaves, "I am also going to bed, goodnight." I wave over my shoulder as I leave. Lucia and Iranaeous bid night to me as I leave the room and I enter the long corridor leading to our rooms, mine is the last room on the right and I press my finger on the identification panel on the wall.

_Finnick Odair, confirmed._ The computerised voice states as the door opens with a click.

My room has deep blue carpeting and a sky blue carpet, a window makes up the far wall and my bed has plain white sheets and two pillows. A bedside table with a lamp and a wardrobe lie to my left and a door to what I assume is my bathroom is on my right. It's pretty bare but is luxurious compared to the double bed and wardrobe back home in which both my parents and I have to share. I strip off the plain blue jeans and white t-shirt I had put on after the parade and climb into bed with only my boxers on.

My head hits the pillow and I am asleep in seconds. I dream of my ocean and of dead things swimming in it. I see Lucia and the shark, my mother and father, my boss at the fishing depot. Everything I know is dead.

I wake with a start as I remember the shark and its gaping mouth charging at me through the water and for once, I was the fish out of water. I wipe the sweat and hair back off my face and stare out of the window to my left and watch as the sun rises above the skyscrapers around me, I don't want to sleep anymore.

As the sky takes on a pearly pink-blue colour I push off of the bed and saunter into the bathroom. The bathroom was identical to the one on the train so I try the shower out this time, I turn the shower onto setting four and the smell of orchids and coconuts fills the round cubicle and I close my eyes, just letting the water rinse away the foul dreams and thoughts from my mind.

I step out of the shower and towel my hair dry and wipe away all of the residual water from my body. Today is the day the training begins; today I become a true tribute.

* * *

"Now, don't reveal your strengths until the final test with the Gamemakers." Mags warns us as we reach the floor or the training area. The doors slide open and she waves at us, "Good luck, my tributes." The doors close and we are in the room alone, no one else has turned up yet.

"Finally, we're alone for once." Lucia sighs with relief and her whole demeanour changes, her face is less tight and tired. We were friends once but once these games began I have known it has to end, soon.

"I know, it's been a while since we talked, even back at the District." I nod neutrally.

"Why did we drift apart Finnick?" Lucia turns her head to look at me, sorrow making her eyes pools of swirling ink.

"You got engaged, you got involved with more important things, I go to school, I fish, it was a natural separation." I look at her, knowing my face seems harsh but I can't afford to have feelings towards her, friendly or not.

"Oh…" She wants to say more but District One have arrived, my target group.

"So, you the D-fours?" The male tribute asks gruffly, he's around six foot six and is built like a bull, he has blue eyes like sapphires and his hair is cut tight to his skull, he could have black or brown hair but it is hard to tell.

"It's what it says on our shirts." I retort cockily, purposefully making a conscious effort of looking him up and down.

"Well, aren't you a smart aleck?" The girl snorts. She is a little shorter than my six foot three but her gleaming grey eyes and sleek black hair intimidate me more than the male, these two are deadly.

"Leave him alone, I think it's cute." The male chuckles, "I'm Illume, this is Tanzanite but we all call her Taz." Tanzanite bristles at the nickname but says no more.

I turn to see district two saunter in, the male is younger than me, barely thirteen and the girl maybe a little older. They both have dark blonde hair and muddy brown eyes, they walk together, holding hands. Siblings.

"So, District three, we saw your reaping." Illume asks in a rough tone, obviously trying to intimidate the younger kids.

"Yes, and don't take us lightly, I volunteered for a reason." The girl piped up, her voice oddly mature for her age.

"Yeah," The boy continued, "We're twins, we know what we are doing." There is a unique moment where both Illume and Tanzanite are speechless but the other tributes begin to filter in and the training officer steps up onto his podium.

"See you around, four." Tanzanite winks at me before dragging Illume off into the crowd huddled around the podium. I take Lucia's wrist and pull her along with me as I am eager to hear what he has to say. Lucia just fidgets beside me, I can see tears welling up in her eyes. This isn't good, if she appears weak now she'll be dead in minutes.

The officer begins to speak but I ignore it now, whispering to Lucia.

"Grow up, you have to deal with your situation," My voice comes out in a harsh hiss, "If you act weak now they will all clamour to kill you the second the gong sounds you understand?" My ferocity startles even me, but I have reason to be like this. I have watched the reruns of both my aunt and uncle's hunger games, they died before I was born and tragically at that.

"Finnick I can't do this." She whimpers, tears spilling over her lids, luckily no one has noticed yet.

"I promised I would look after you, but you cannot let me down, you understand, we have to work together." I grab her face a little too harshly as I make her look at me, she winces and looks up into my eyes. She says nothing, "Do you understand?" I hiss.

"Yes." She nods frantically, "I understand, I'm sorry." She places her hand over mine, suddenly I am blushing.

"Good, now listen to the official." I smile and we both straighten up, we're at the back so no one noticed our little outburst, I see Lucia hold her head high in my peripheral vision and I smile. _I hope this keeps up, I'm going to need her… _I think to myself as the speaker concludes his speech. I heard none of it but it doesn't matter, I know that you don't fight other tributes and that's the general idea of the speech. I hope.

"Lucia, come on, to the survival skills." I smile, trying to extend the arm of friendship once again.

"Sure, I'm a net weaver so I know nothing about survival skills." She giggles softly, and her hopes are lifted.

After an hour on survival skills Lucia learns how to start fires in the wilderness, how to create a simple but effective shelter and some basic edible roots and leaves. I learn how to make decent snares and how to lure wild prey into the snares, the rest I know. Knot tying is my forte, net weaving is natural to me and I have learnt how to blend in with my environment from my fisherman days. Stay still, stay silent, stay out of direct light and try to destroy your natural outline, stay low and concealed.

"I'm going to practice with the swords, I don't know what else I should, I'm pretty useless." Lucia says with a weak smile as I head over to the archery section. I will not show the other tributes my prowess with spears, knives and especially not tridents.

"No problem, I'll see you after." I smile and wave as I make my way to the moving targets and the bows. As it happens I am an awful shot and I realise the district ones are laughing at me, but wait until they see what I can do, just wait.

* * *

The next week passed in such a blur I hardly remember what night I had the sour but sweet salmon for dinner which I almost choked on after Iranaeous made some stupid comment about fishermen being inbred. I couldn't help but laugh at his ignorance over my own profession and life outside of the Capitol. He thought we all had webbed feet and two sets of eyelids. What idiocy.

"Crunch time." Mags says calmly as we sit alone in the sitting area in the main lobby, "Are you nervous?" She asks kindly.

"Surprisingly not," I answer truthfully, "I know what I am good at and I know what I can show them." I pause and look up into Mags' tired face, "I hope to win, even if it means having to kill Lucia, but tell my parents that I'm sorry if I don't." I look down, my eyes welling up, "You know how my mother has already lost so much to these games I couldn't-," Mags embraced me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Finnick my boy, you are one complicated young scoundrel, you will break many a heart and ensnare many a woman." She squeezes me tighter at this point, "But most of all you have a true, honest heart and tremendous willpower and for that I admire you, win if you can but know I will help your family through the loss if it comes to it." Mags lets me go and smiles one last time, "It's time to go, make your mark on the Gamemakers and on the Capitol." I stand and make my way out of the apartment for the last time.

I sit with Lucia outside the demonstration room, she's shaking ever so slightly and I hold onto her hand. She looks up at me with steely eyes.

"I am not nervous, it's adrenaline." She smiles oddly, something has changed over the last week in her, and she has grown.

"I hope so," I smile reassuringly, "Go get them Luce."

"Lucia Alabaster." The recorded voice echoes around the small corridor.

"See you soon, Finnick." Lucia smiles wearily and enters through the gate.

I nod and close my eyes, this is it. It's time.

Lucia exits the room with a faint smile ghosting across her lips.

"It went well then?" I ask.

"I messed up a little but nothing major, I'm confident I'll get above a five." Her smile wavers for a second before she waves, "See you at the interviews."

"Yeah, see you." I wave back, now beginning to feel nervous myself. I clench my fists and set my mouth in a thin line. I had to appear confident; I have to make an impression.

"Finnick Odair." The recorded voice says then silence. The metal grate raises and I stand, walking forward into my future, into my fate.

* * *

A.N - Thanks fore reading and **_please review!_**

-P.s if you have any suggestions to what I'm doing go for it!

-Esuta~


	3. Finnick Odair: Showman

**Hey there guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had exams and I've recently had a lot of personal problems! I will try and update asap but please don't lose interest if I take a little while! - Esuta xxx****  
**

**_Content Appropriate for T: Language on occasion, reference to nudity and sexuality, gory mess later on._**

**_I do not own the Hunger Games, nor any themes or characters relate to it, this all belongs to Suzanne Collins. or my own pleasure and hopefully for your enjoyment!_**

**_Have fun, criticise and comment if necessary! Much love and enjoy it!_**

* * *

******Finnick Odair: Showman**

The test room is a wide open hall with a gallery running around the upper perimeter of the hall where approximately twenty gamemakers peer down at me. The room is made up of metal walls and a concrete floor, a wide open space in the middle is marked out for wrestling, along the left wall is the archery range and to my right is the swordplay area. To my front is the knives and the spears. I double take as I realise there is a trident, a gleaming, deadly beauty.

"Finnick Odair, District Four!" I proclaim to the gamemakers as I beeline to the spears, almost running. I hear a murmur of amusement from above but I just look up and smile crookedly, trying to appear confident. As I approach I calm myself and roll my shoulders and stretch out my arms. There's nothing worse than a pulled muscle at this point.

Slowly I pick up three knives, placing one in my mouth, blade between my teeth and the other two I hold loosely in my hands. I step up to the platform where I know moving targets will pop up in a sequence I memorized during my time at the survival section of training. There will be one of four sequences and I'm hoping on sequence four as it's the one I saw most frequently. Left, right, centre, centre, left, right. I will have a pause to grab more knives after the first three sequences, I hope.

The platform glows red as the programme is activated. There is a pause.

_Left! _I let loose the first knife and drop the one from my mouth into my right palm, the blade barely missing my skin. I hit the target dead, in the head, between where I believe a person's eyes would be.

_Right! _The second target slides in and I nail where it's breastbone would be.

A long pause ensues and I realise this is a break, but I still have a knife in my hand. I go cold and panic, hurrying to the spears and trident I grab one of each in my right hand, feeling extremely disorientated by the tension. I hurry back to the platform just as a target appears to my front, quickly I throw my final knife and fumble with the trident and spear, on closer inspection the trident is a mixture of some black metal and what I assume is steel and has barbed prongs, it was made to cause pain, suffering, death. I shudder and realise the last knife throw was slightly off. I shake my head. _Focus Finnick, _I chide myself and wait for the next target. The spear held high above my head, my back arched. The target springs up to my left and the spear soars and I hear a resounding crack as the target splits slightly at the head where the spear connected with it. I pause in shock and smile, this is going well, _just calm down and don't get cocky._

The final target comes up and my pulse is loud in my ears, gripping the trident tightly I run forwards and crouch down, coiling my legs like springs, preparing to jump. I launch myself to the right and plunge the trident down into the chest of the target, breaking it in two and the momentum of my thrust sends me flying through the target. I roll to break my fall but I can't help catching my shoulder on a broken target fragment. I wince at the pain but stand up, releasing the trident, ad bow in a low swoop to the gamemakers.

"Thank you very much for your time." I thank them charmingly as I exit the room, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I flop down onto the sofa in the living space of our apartment with a sigh.

"So how did it go?" Iranaeous bursts out from nowhere and makes both Lucia and I jump up straight.

"Fine," I grumble noncommittally and slouch back down. I have to appear disappointed, fragile, to Lucia at least.

"It went pretty well, I suppose." Lucia shrugs and settles.

"Oh," Iranaeous fumbles over our guarded responses, he clearly wants to be repositioned already, "Well lets watch the results then, where's Mags? Mags!" He calls out as she enters from her bedroom.

"I am here, Iranaeous." She says, her tone neutral.

Iranaeous flicks the odd remote and the wall before us becomes a screen, Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith sit together behind a desk with a dark background. Caesar is sporting hot pink hair, coral pink lips and rosy eye-lids.

"What an interesting bunch of tributes this year eh Claudius?" Caesar asks cheerily, his hair wobbling comically.

"I totally agree with you Caesar, the tributes from one, two and four look fantastic. A great Career group." Claudius looks the same as ever, pale, silver haired and plump.

"The parade display from one was marvellous, the use of only sequins and glitter to clothe them, fabulous!" Caesar pauses and takes a sip of water before continuing, "The two from four were interesting weren't they Claudius?"

"Ah yes, the Old World mythology? A wonderful tie in with their district's work, the boy's costume was just fantastic!"

"I totally agree. Ah!" Caesar exclaims, "The results are in!"

"Exciting stuff!" Claudius chirps.

"From one, Illume, a score of," A dramatic pause ensues as Caesar opens the gold envelope, "Ten!"

We sit in still silence, this is bad, he's a killing machine and we need him on our side. No, my side, Lucia can't be a career, she needs to stay away. I shake my head. _Finnick calm down, work with your scores and deal with yourself, stop caring. Stop caring. _

"Also from one," Claudius booms, "Tanzanite, a score of," A brief pause, "Seven!" Relief washes over me, she wasn't as good as I had expected.

"From two…" Caesar begins but I tune out and wait for our district to come up. Slowly I start calculating how I am going to win this and get home. Gain the Careers trust. Learn their strengths and weaknesses. Kill everyone else. Slip away. Kill them all separately. Return home. I will return home and I will not be late for dinner.

"District Four!" I hear Caesar exclaim and I am back to the present, "Finnick, with a score of," This pause seems to last and eternity, my palms are sweating, my breathing is shallow and my eyes are squeezed shut, "Eleven!" He proclaims and the adrenaline shoots me skyward, I jump to my feet and silently thank any Gods that could be there.

"Well done!" Iranaeous cries out and hugs me, to which I respond with a bear hug.

"Yeah, well done Finnick." Lucia says softly, obviously a little worried.

"You obviously impressed them, my dear." Mags pats my shoulder gently as I sit back down to watch Lucia's grading.

"District Four, Lucia, with a score of," Claudius pauses for a moment, "Nine!"

I jump up with Lucia and hug her, "Well done!" I cry, truly happy, she's one of my oldest friends and she stands a chance, I just hope it won't be me to kill her. I hope.

We watch the rest of the tributes get their scores but the adrenaline is too much for me to notice anyone over an eight which turns out to be the boy from ten and the girl from eleven.

"I think we should all get some rest yes?" Iranaeous chimes delightedly, "You two have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, interviews then that's it. Arena time!" He trumpets oblivious to our discomfort.

"Goodnight to all of you, and may the odd be ever in your favour." Mags' tone is slightly ironic but I know she means well. Lucia and I make for our rooms and I am ready for my last night's sleep in luxury.

"Finnick." Mags calls and I turn to see her at the end of the corridor, and I notice she is quite fit for an old woman, a slim waist and strong thighs.

"Yes Mags?" I answer inquisitively.

"I want you to have this, a symbol of luck as you did not bring a district token." Mags holds out a miniature bottle of water corked and secured on a silver chain.

"What is it?" I ask, cradling the delicate tube in my hands as she gives it to me.

"Water from the ocean you swim in." Mags looks at me knowingly.

"How did you know I swam there?" I panic, swimming in that ocean after hours is forbidden.

"I am family, I know when my kin have swum in the same waters I have." Mags says and I realise. She must swim there too or had to have at one point.

"Why did you have this?" I ask bewildered, she couldn't have known I would've been reaped.

"Because it was my token in my games, it brought me luck and now it will bring you luck." She smiled sweetly and touches my face, "Good luck Finnick, I truly hope you will win." She kisses my forehead and I suddenly feel very homesick. I wrap my arms around her and let a sob escape my clamped lips.

"Thank you, I will come back, I promise you." I squeeze her once and smile, turning in for the night for fear of crying again.

_It was my eleventh birthday and my parents pooled all their savings together to throw me a secret party. They wanted to celebrate my final year of safety, the last time for six years that they could hold me without the looming fear of losing me. _

_There were balloons, cakes and even the bread of our district that contained the luscious seaweed that grew in the bay I now swim in. Lucia was there, she wore a plain white dress and her hair was longer then, it hung just past her waist in a fishtail plait that was fastened with a green bow. I was sure I would end up with her back then, she was a few years older and we had been friends since we were little. She came over and gave me a hand woven picture frame with a black and white photo of the two of us, swimming on one of our free days. I hugged her so hard that she coughed a little and I blushed. I apologised and she giggled, saying it wasn't a problem and she head butted me, a greeting we had come to use as a universal sign of friendship. I was sure I loved Lucia at that whimsical age of eleven._

_Mags was there too, I remember now, she gave me a toy trident she had managed to trade from the capitol the last games she was in and saved it for me. I loved it and I think it is still hidden in a small cave with an air pocket deep beneath the sea, where the picture frame also lies, in my secret place where no one could find me or my precious memories._

_On my fourteenth birthday it was a different experience altogether, Mags came around and brought me a small cake from her house in victor village and Lucia came to wish me a happy birthday but she looked guilty. I asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head and gave me a pearl. I was bemused back then as to why she had given me the most precious of things that District Four could offer. It was beautiful and was a polar opposite of her eyes, rich and creamy to her inky darkness but it was as if she had given me a piece of her. A piece of what I wanted to be._

_That night I again hid it in my secret cave beneath the waves along with the frame and my trident, I then surfaced and saw it. Saw them. Lucia was in the arms of a man with dark hair, the waxy light of the moon highlighted her blonde hair and rosy cheeks. The sight broke my heart and I fought the urge to cry. I watched them kiss and whisper sweet words of love to each other, my heart ached and ached but I could not show myself for Lucia's sake. I couldn't make her feel any worse than she already did. The pearl now made sense. _

"_I'm sorry Finnick, but I'm engaged." _

"_I'm sorry Finnick." _

"_I'm sorry."_

I wake with a start to hear a faint knocking at me door, quickly and without thinking I pull it open, oblivious to the fact that I am naked.

"Finnick, I-," Lucia stops as she sees me, naked and tousled. I glance down, confused by her embarrassment. My eyes widen and I quickly hide behind the door.

"What do you want?" My voice is muffled with fatigue.

"Can we talk? If you put on some pants?" She smiles nervously.

"Sure, give me two seconds." I smile back. Quickly I shut the door and throw on a white bathrobe and open the door to let her in, "Come sit down, I gesture to the bed and perch next to her. She is tired and I suspect she hasn't slept yet.

"Finnick I want to apologize for the pathetic person I have become." She starts and I nod slowly, unsure of where this is going, "I am so afraid of what I will have to do to win." She continues, her voice breaking a little.

"What do you mean? Killing people?" I ask, trying to prompt her.

"No." She replies shakily, "I'm afraid of killing you." She finishes, her eyes streaming hot, wet tears.

"Lucia, don't think like that." I try to console her by placing my arm on her shoulder.

"Finnick I can't let you die!" She wails and latches her arms around my torso, toppling me backwards, "I apologized properly! I never explained myself and you need to know!" She cries into my robe and I try and stroke her back comfortingly.

"You don't need to explain yourself, the world works how it works for a reason," I try to reason, "I will meet someone someday who will want me as much as I want them, I promise." I realise that I may never meet someone, I may never go home.

"Are you sure?" She asks pulling away slightly, her onyx eyes swirling, looking into my waves of green.

"I am sure." I hold her for a little longer, "Go to bed and I'll see you at breakfast." I stand with her and walk her to the door. As soon as she leaves I drop to the floor and sob. I don't know why I am crying but I just do. I let it all drain out of me before I fall deep into sleep at the door, into dreams of pity and sorrow.

I wake to a familiar scene of a beautiful sunrise, veins of coral and rose splitting the orange sky up like lightning. The one thing I like about the capitol is the sky, it's clear and surprisingly unpolluted but it's still not as beautiful as home. I crawl over to the bathroom, stiff and sore from my sleep at the door and set the shower to setting six. I am warmed by the scent of sage and apples, an odd combination that just works and I shampoo my hair and let my muscles relax under the warm, soothing water.

I towel off and dry my hair, Aurelia managed to convince me to have a side-fringe cut in and it doesn't look too bad, it curls a little less than the rest of my hair and covers my right eye slightly. I put on the suit left hanging on the outside of my door and smile. It is a black suit with aqua blue shells made of glitter and sequins lining the edges of the sleeves and trouser legs. The shirt is a crisp white and my tie is the same sea green of my eyes. Black polished shoes complete the look and I am ready, tucking the vial of water under my shirt I step out into the corridor. Lucia exits hers at the same time and we smile nervously at each other. She is wearing a deep blue dress and her hair is curled, springing it up at least 5 inches to just below her shoulder blades.

"You look lovely." I state calmly, tears threatening to return.

"You look amazing Finnick, you'll do fine in your interview." She replies quietly.

"I hope so." I smile weakly and we walk unprompted into the dining area and sit together for our last capitol meal. I wolf down plates of eggs, beans and toast, no time for anything but slow burning energy. I force down two bowls of sweet, chocolate flavoured cereal before giving up. Iranaeous and Lucia look at me in astonishment.

"What can I say? I was hungry?" I wink and laugh a little before my stomach churns in protest. This is met with a half-hearted smile from Lucia and a shake of the head from Iranaeous.

A Buzzer sounds and the recorded voice chimes out, "Tributes will now assemble, ready for their interviews."

We all share a look of anxiety, this is our final chance to earn our sponsors. This will be our last audience, our last moment to say what we feel, our last chance to say our goodbyes.

"Hello and welcome!" I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice echo around the stage that is set up before the training area. He is ageless, for every year that I can remember the only thing that ever changes is his make-up and hair. This year is pink, a very feminine colour for Caesar but it works.

"From District One we have Illume McLaren!" Illume strides in, his suit silver and adorned with multifaceted diamonds. He sits down and Caesar holds a hand over his eyes in mock-blindness.

"How have you enjoyed your time in the Capitol Illume?" Caesar asks, leaning forwards attentively.

"Well…"

The interviews only last three minutes each but it feels like an eternity before they call for me.

"From District Four we have, Finnick Odair!" The crowd roars and I pause for a moment, daunted by the idea of being on stage in front of thousands but I shake my head and stride forward by head held high. I smile and wave out to the crowd and bow as they cheer ever louder. Finally I take my seat and smile brightly at Caesar.

"Welcome Finnick, you've created quite a stir in the Capitol do you know that?" He asks me.

"I didn't actually," I begin shyly, "I'm just a simple fisherman, how could I have caused such a stir Caesar?" I feign ignorance, humble is good.

"Oh Finnick you are too modest, isn't he folks?" Caesar booms out to the audience. The response is deafening as the crowd expresses their delight, "Many a young lady in the Capitol has begged their fathers to sponsor you I am sure!"

"That's too kind Caesar, too kind." I smile gently and sigh. If what Caesar says is true, I might be in with a chance at winning.

"How are you feeling about these games then Finnick?" Caesar's tone has become more serious.

"Oh," I falter slightly, "I guess it's going to be an interesting one, I just hope there's some water available to swim in!" I joke trying to keep as ambiguous as I can.

"Oh Finnick," Caesar says as if we've known one another for years, "You are a funny one."

"Thank you, I try my best to please!" I laugh with him and the crowd laps it up like warm milk.

The buzzer sounds and I smile, standing and bowing as low as I can to the crowd and I shout, "Thank you!" But it is drowned out by their cheering. I feel suddenly elated and ready for these games.

"Finnick!" Lucia throws her arms around me, "You were marvellous!" Detaching herself she smiles down at me.

"Thanks, you did too, that speech about your fiancé was spectacular." I sigh, trying to forget those love filled words that were never meant for me.

"Thanks." She blushes ashamedly. _So she still remembers. _I think to myself.

"Oh the both of you were amazing but shush, we need to watch the other interviews!" Iranaeous scolds softly.

We both look at each other with looks of exasperation at this man's fascination with the games.

"Stay with me." I whisper in Lucia's ear.

"What?" She whispers back.

"Form an alliance with the careers and I, we have a better chance of winning that way." I smile at her.

"Are you sure?" Lucia's eyes are alight with hope.

"Yes, but when it comes down to the last four, I am going alone, I don't want to be the one who kills you or vice versa." I know my tone is cold and harsh but it needs to be, for both our sakes.

"I understand and thank you Finnick, for giving me hope." She smiles a bright, youthful smile that pains me, as I realise I may have to snuff out that smile. I may have to silence her musical laugh, forever.

The rest of the interviews go by in a blur, we have many young tributes in the outlying districts this year, none of them above fifteen. It turns my stomach at the thought that I will have to face up to children my age. District Eleven and Twelve look promising this year though, District Eleven has a tall, muscled girl with dark skin the colour of chocolate, she is a beast. District Twelve's boy has dark skin, but not so much as District Eleven's tributes, and piercing grey eyes. He is tall and has broad shoulders; his muscles are well defined if a little scrawny. He is cold and gives off little information; he got a ten in training if I remember correctly. I am going to have to look out for him.

"And that ladies and gentlemen concludes our interviews!" Caesar booms from the stage, "The next time you'll see them they'll be in the arena, wish them luck!" With that all of us stand together and wave at the crowd before departing district by district back to our floors.

Lucia and I walk back to our rooms together, pausing at our doors. We look at each other for a few moments, neither of us speaking.

"Do you want to come in?" I say breaking the silence, seeking some comfort of another human body.

"I would like that, thank you." Lucia smiles and pops into her room, slipping into her standard, white Tribute bedclothes then follows me in. The door closes with a soft click behind us and I sigh, staring out of the window at the festivities below. I quickly strip down to my underwear and slip into bed, Lucia follows closely and slides under the sheets with me.

"Sleep tight Lucia, this'll be the best night sleep you'll have for a long time." I whisper as I let her rest her head on my chest.

"I will, goodnight, Finnick." She whispers softly into my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"Goodnight." I whisper back, fading into a happy oblivion.

* * *

_A.N - I hope you enjoyed this, please review! Again I am so sorry that I've been away! ~Esuta_


End file.
